hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 18 (Find any way)
Find any way is the eighteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *KELLIE tries on different kind of hats and wonders about her perfect job. *CHARLI does some actions and we have to guess which job is she pretending. *TIM pretends to be a tyrannosaurus rex playing music. *CHARLI pretends to be a dancing dinosaur. *NATHAN puts some things in a plastic jar and he will send it to a friend. *CHARLI shows different ways to greet. *Charli gave KATHLEEN some instructions for a dance she is going to show to Kellie but Jup Jup hides them. *CHARLI follows some footprints to dance. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a wobbly wall (Charli), and some other walls (Kellie, Tim and Kathleen) stick together. Gallery Kellie S4 E18.png Charli S4 E18 1.png Tim S4 E18.png Charli S4 E18 2.png Nathan S4 E18.png Charli S4 E18 3.png Kathleen S4 E18.png Charli S4 E18 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E18.png Trivia *In this episode, Kellie's intro word was job (from team work week) instead of pop. Songlets ;Word play Put on my chef's hat, what will I be? A chef in a restaurant, is this the job for me? Mixing, stirring, roasting, grilling, baking, toasting Cutting, chopping, basting, peeling, grading, testing Chef in a restaurant, no, that's not the job for me. Put on my hard hat, what will I be? A builder on a building site, is this the job for me? Sawing, screwing, drilling, fixing, fencing, ... Hammering out and nailing, tiling, paving, painting Builder on a building site, no, it's not the job for me. Put on my swimming cap, what will I be? An Olympic swimming champion, is this the job for me? Diving, swimming, kicking, paddling, splashing, gliding Stretching, trainging, pacing, tumble, turning, racing Olympic swimming champion, no, it's not the job for me. ;Body move #01 I'm playing a game, can you guess what it is? It's funny, it's tricky, it's a bit like a quiz Can you guess what it is? I'm playing a game, can you guess what it is? It's funny, it's tricky, it's a bit like a quiz Can you guess what it is? ;Making music I'm a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making T-rex And I'm up so high, but as high as I can be I'm a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making T-rex And there's no one else as loud as me, roar! I'm a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making T-rex And I'm up so high, but as high as I can be I'm a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making T-rex And there's no one else as loud as me, roar! I'm a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making T-rex And he's up so high, but as high as he can be I'm a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making T-rex And there's no one else as loud as him, roar! ;Body move #02 You might think that I'm big and mean but I'm the biggest softie that you've ever seen I'm the kind of dinosaur that just eats plant, the kind of dinosaur that likes to dance I like to groove, yeah, I like to move, yeah I like to da-da-da-da-da, I like to dance. When I'm dancing I'm really hot stuff, stomping and a-shaking, I can't get enough I close my eyes and think I'm a star, a dinosaur who's gonna go far I like to groove, yeah, I like to move, yeah I like to da-da-da-da-da, I like to dance. ;Shapes in space I've got lots of special things to send to you That'll make you laugh, bring a smile too I'll put them in the post, mark them with your name Could you do the same? I've got lots of special things to send to you That'll make you laugh, bring a smile too I'll put them in the post, mark them with your name Could you do the same? ;Body move #03 Great to see you, hello, hi And how are you? Don't be shy Put one there like we always do Saying hello me and you. Great to see you, hello, hi And how are you? Don't be shy Put one there like we always do Saying hello me and you. ;Puzzles and patterns I wanna dance, dance, dance, keep the beat in my feet I wanna groove, groove, groove, I wanna stretch when I move. I'm gonna dance, dance, dance, keep the beat in my feet I wanna groove, groove, groove, I wanna stretch when I move. ;Body move #04 One, two, cha cha cha. One, two, cha cha cha, one, two, cha cha cha One, two, cha cha cha, one, two, cha cha cha One, two, cha cha cha, one, two, cha cha cha One, two, cha cha cha, one, two, cha cha cha One, two, cha cha cha, one, two, cha cha cha One, two, one two, cha cha cha, one, two... ;Sharing stories Wobbling's what I do all day, I know this got to be away To make my bricks look up and safe, stand up tall and be a wall. Wobbling's what we do all day, we know this got to be away To make out bricks look up and safe, stand up tall and be a wall. Wobbling's what we do all day, we know this got to be away To make out bricks look up and safe, stand up tall and be a wall. Wobbling's what we used to do, ... were the very few But now we're joined together strongly, ... a house where we all belong. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about ideas Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about actions Category:Ep about dinosaurs Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about sending Category:Ep about messages Category:Ep about letters, posties & mail Category:Ep about hello & goodbye Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about signs Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about handprints & footprints Category:Ep about cha cha dance Category:Ep about walls Category:Ep about wobbling Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about teams